


Love and Leather

by creaniall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Blowjobs, Bottom Steve, Falling In Love, Leather Kink, M/M, Top Thor, everything is gay and nothing hurts, handjobs, hunks in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaniall/pseuds/creaniall
Summary: Thundershield Leather Biker AU - Steve is a mechanic specializing in fixing bikes. Thor is the most handsome customer he has ever encountered.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Love and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr: https://shieldedbythunder.tumblr.com/post/644951099622768640/just-imagine-thundershield-leather-biker
> 
> I have five chapters planned so far (at least two of them containing smut). As always, if you find any mistakes please leave a comment - English is not my native language and your feedback helps me improve. 
> 
> Have a great day and enjoy this fic!

Steve liked his job. Being a mechanic specializing in fixing bikes certainly wasn´t his dream job – that would have been being a full time artist – but overall, he liked his job. It paid the bills, the insurance and usually he would have some money left over at the end of the month to spend on his own bike and leather gear. 

So yes, Steve liked his job and he would have been perfectly content to be a mechanic for the next thirty to forty years. But on this Friday afternoon an unusual customer arrived at his workshop. 

The first thing Steve noticed was the bike – an expensive European brand he had never seen in his workshop before. The second thing was the owner of the bike who, without a doubt, was the most gorgeous man Steve had ever encountered. 

He was tall, really, really tall, with long, blond hair that was propped up into a ponytail under his helmet. His eyes were of a bright blue color, almost unreal. A slight stubble graced his already blessed face. His bicep also looked bigger than most people´s thighs and the stranger´s own thighs would make even the straightest man question his sexuality. 

“Are you Steven?” the customer asked with a bright, friendly smile. 

“Yes, how can I help?” Steve replied, remembering at the last second that his first name was displayed in the shop´s logo, and that the beautiful stranger probably didn´t have supernatural powers related to guessing people´s name. 

“I´m Thor Odinson.” The man offered him a handshake and Steve couldn´t help but notice how big Thor´s hands were. His own hands – not small by any objective metric – looked much less impressive compared to his. Thor´s grip was strong, almost hurting Steve´s fingers as they shook hands.

“Steven Rogers, but call me Steve,” he offered. 

“Looks like my bike didn´t like the transport from France. I took it for a ride earlier this day and just noticed that it´s leaking oil,” he huffed, gently slapping the bike as if it was an old, but beloved horse. Steve could understand that; he himself felt very affectionate about his bike.

“I´ll check it.” Steve was rewarded with a kind smile again. He liked Thor already, even though they had only met about 30 seconds ago. “You can pick it up in an hour or two. We close at six today.”

“Thank you, Steve.” His voice sounded incredibly deep. Steve wondered if Thor could actually get even more attractive; he already looked like he was cut out of a movie poster. As Thor left Steve even found himself looking at the other man´s ass. It was a very nice ass, Steve thought, but he still felt bad for doing so. 

Thor arrived at the workshop two minutes before Steve would have closed for the day. Steve informed him that the leak was fixed and was about to present him the invoice when Thor already shoved a handful of notes into his hands. Dumbfounded, Steve stared at the money. Thor, apparently, took this the wrong way. 

“Is it not enough?” he asked in an apologizing tone of voice. “I´m afraid I will have to get some more cash then.”

“Quite the opposite,” Steve laughed and handed him back some of the notes. “I can´t have people say that I rip off my customers.”

Now it was Thor who looked dumbfounded. He hesitantly shoved the notes back into his pockets (as well as the invoice he didn´t even look at) before walking over to his bike. Steve took the opportunity to marvel at the man´s strong thighs. He only felt a little bad about it; a man like Thor was probably used to being admired.

Steve had never been overly into-your-face with his bisexuality but he sure could appreciate a good looking fella. And Thor was clearly a guy who was used to being around men, he wouldn´t mind the respectful appreciation.

“Do you happen to know any biker bars around here, Steven? I´m quite new in town and wanted to check out some of the local places.”

Thor spoke with a faint accent that Steve couldn´t pinpoint. It was some kind of northern European, probably Slavic accent. It suited him perfectly, adding a little human touch to his demi-godlike appearance.

“Sorry, I don´t think I can help you with that,” Steve replied, taking his eyes off Thor´s body once again. “The bars I know around here are for men only if you understand.”

There was a second of silence while Thor was taking his time to process the implications. A friendly grin appeared on his face. 

“I don´t mind visiting some men only bars. Would you be so kind to join me for a beer at your favorite place?” He winked as he spoke. Steve certainly hadn´t expected this day to go like that but he wouldn´t complain. 

“Sure. Just give me an hour to shower and change into some clean clothes, will you?” 

Thor nodded, his ponytail bouncing over his shoulder.

“I will await you there, Steven.”

Something about the way he said Steve´s name made him tingle with excitement. He quickly typed the address of the bar into Thor´s phone. The other man hummed with approval before putting on his helmet and rolling the bike out of the workshop. 

Steve, now in a hurry, closed the workshop, made sure all equipment was safely stored for the night and then quickly headed home. He only had a block to walk to his flat on the second floor. He had lived here for a while now, hesitantly at first because it hadn´t felt like a home at all. But over the time he´d developed a certain fondness of the place. He might not have yet found the place he truly belonged in but he certainly was on the right path. 

He stripped out of his clothes. A quick shower would hopefully rinse away the smell of oil and sweat after a long day at work. While the hot water was washing him clean he tried to remember the last time he went on a date. It had been months, probably closer to two years. 

Unlike most gay men his age, Steve preferred to date exclusively with the intention of building a monogamous relationship. But after two years of abstinence he felt his body flush with arousal just thinking about the possibilities of this evening. He wondered if he should shave his balls. He decided to do so, just in case.

Freshly cleaned and groomed he made his way to the bedroom. He decided to keep his outfit for the evening simple and understated – dark jeans, a henley shirt that fit a little tightly around his chest and leather boots. 

When he arrived, Thor was already on his second beer. A plate with a variety of sandwiches was placed in front of Steve as soon as he sat down. 

“I didn´t know what you´d like to eat,” Thor said. “So I just ordered every option there was.”

“Thanks but I´ll eat almost everything.” Steve smiled at the other man who grinned back at him. Thor had opened his ponytail and for the first time Steve noticed how long the blonde hair really was.

Steve ordered a beer for himself and for a minute they were both busy trying the different sandwiches before they settled on their favorite. 

“So, you are from France?” Steve asked, not wanting to sit in silence any longer. 

“Oh no, I only imported my bike from there. I´m actually Norwegian.” It took Thor only two bites to eat one sandwich. He smiled as he chewed. “You however sound like a born and raised New Yorker.”

“I am.” Steve chuckled between two bites. “I was born in Brooklyn. I actually live only a mile or so from where I grew up.”

“How old are you, Steven?” Thor had rested his head on his palm, watching the other man with a small smile on his lips. He looked relaxed, happy even to sit here and chat with Steve. 

“I´m 31.” He tried a BLT sandwich and wasn´t disappointed. “So, what brings you to New York. Are you on holiday?”

Thor shook his hand. His long blond hair fell over his shoulder. It itched Steve to touch it, run his fingers through it and check if it felt as good as it looked. He himself had never tried to grow his hair out but Thor made him want to try. 

“No, I´m not. You could say this is part of a midlife-crisis.” He huffed out a laugh and leaned back in his seat, away from Steven. “See, my family owns a very successful company that produces wintersports equipment. Like snowboards, helmets, gloves. I´m the oldest son, so my parents send me to Harvard to study business but instead of working at the family business I decided to do motocross professionally.”

He stopped and grinned when Steve laughed at his first.

“Sorry,” he grinned. “Please go on.”

“You can believe me that my parents weren´t happy about my decision. I´m too tall to become a world-class motocross driver but I participated in tournaments for almost ten years. Since I´m 36 now and never seriously hurt myself, I thought I didn´t want to overdo it. After the end of the last tournament season I retired and decided to do a roadtrip through the states to...,” he shrugged, “to find myself, I guess.”

Steve leaned against the table, smiling at Thor reassuringly. 

“I hope you find what you´re looking for.”

“Yes...” Thor sighed deeply before the usual friendly smile returned. “I have told you my whole life story but I know nothing about you. Please, tell me about yourself.”

“There´s not a lot to tell.” He shrugged. “I´m a mechanic that specializes in fixing bikes. I opened my shop about a year ago, before I was in the army.”

“You were a mechanic in the army?” Thor leaned forwards again and Steve had the chance to gaze into those bright blue eyes. He couldn´t find a single flaw, it was almost unreal.

“No, I actually was a soldier. I only became a mechanic after I left the army.”

“Ah, I see.”

Steve furrowed his brows. “Is there a problem with that?”

“No, I was just thinking about that´s where your haircut came from.” Thor raised his arm to touch the other man´s hair. “I don´t mind if a man decides to join the army. That´s his choice and should be respected.”

Steve nodded. “Sorry. It´s just that most people in the New Yorker queer scene are very... against the army.” He had learned the hard way that while many gay men had a fetish for soldiers they were actively against helping the real soldiers after they returned from war traumatized or wounded.

“I was under the impression that the Don´t Ask, Don´t Tell guidelines have been repealed? So why would they be against a gay man serving?” Thor spoke with a naivete in his voice that sounded less like real ignorance and more like a polite chance for Steve to discard the topic if he wished to. 

“American politics seem to be very polarizing. There´s no room for gray opinions, only black and white. Not a good topic for tonight, though.”

When he looked over to Thor he found the other man grinning at him again. It never looked fake on Thor, maybe he was just a very happy man. Or maybe – Steve didn´t allow himself to think too hard about that – it was Steve´s company that made him so happy. 

“I´m sure we can find a better topic for tonight, Steven.”


End file.
